


video game night

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, based on a dream I had one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard sucks at video games, guess bård has to teach him how to play better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	video game night

**Author's Note:**

> Idk its almost midnight yawn

"Vegard you fucking suck at this game!" Bård groaned as he vigorously moved in his seat, his fingers fidgeting with the controller in his hands as he watched the tv screen. He just barely avoided getting killed, and it was all vegards fault.   
"Shut up," vegard was concentrating, leaning forwards, eyes big and biting his lower lip as he tried again, having died and then been returned to the starting point.  
"Shut up? Vegard we're on the same team here, and this isn't just a fucking mission, this is online play, we gotta work together you selfish good for nothing bastard!" Bård snapped, leaving the little nook he had hidden in in the war game.  
Friendly fire was on, and bård was pissed, so he didn't feel any remorse as he switched his weapon to the sniper in his inventory and without a second thought quick-sniped Vegard's caracter as he tried to make his way to the enemy base.

"Oh what the hell Bård?!" Vegard sat up straight and sent bård and angry glare from behind his glasses.   
"You're not listening to me! And you deserved that, anyway." Bård said stubbornly, and carried on playing. "Now get your head in the game and fucking play like a team player, we're running out of time, look!" Bård nodded at the screen, where the countdown was ticking away at 3:24..23..22..21...

Tbe brothers continued playing, and for a while it seemed to go well, but that was up until the point they actually met any enemies. The first thing that happened was that vegard walked in plain sight carelessly and got sniped pretty quickly, forcing bård to have to wait for him to make it back. Then they ran into a bunch of guys, some having their mics on and talking in different languages, and vegard was killed pretty quickly, didn't even make it to aim at any of the enemies before getting shot.

"Damnit vegard! You're making me look like a fool here! Get a grip!" Bård was annoyed, he wanted to shove his controller down vegards throat or strangle him with the charger chord lying in the floor.  
"I'm sorry bård, I'm just not very good at this I guess," vegard looked apologetically at bård, his brown eyes big and sad and he pouted the best he could, to make it more comedic.

Bård took a few deep breaths, bit his cheek for a moment, and then spoke. "We're leaving the game. I can't have a team mate that sucks this bad. So now we're going to practice, or, you are." Bård pointed at vegard, nudging the controller in his hand against vegards chest.  
"Really?" Vegard felt a little ridiculous, it was a game, it shouldn't be taken so seriously. But Bård was completely serious.  
"Yeah really, and I'm going to guide you!"

And so training mode was initiated, vegard went against bots in abandoned factories, old ruins and snowy towns, bård guiding and telling him where to go and what to do as he played.

"He's right there, shoot, shoot vegar- yes!" Bård cheered as vegard shot down another of the bot enemies, and vegard laughed.  
"Very good Vegard, now, just keep playing like that until I know you're definitely ready to fuck shit up in the online version." Bård said.

Vegard was already caught up in the game again, licking his lips and furrowing his eyebrows, practiced fingers shifting over the buttons on the controller, leading his caracter to the places he wanted.   
Vegard was actually so deeply focused on the game, he didn't even notice that bård had scooted closer. He didn't really notice anything until there was a warm touch on the small of his hunched over back, and a delicate breath touched the skin on his throat. With a jolt, he sat up.

Bård giggled. "Nu-uh, keep playing maestro, wanna see how well you can focus." The hand on vegards back didn't move, but he felt Bårds lips ever so gently graze his throat.   
He swallowed hard and continued playing, a little shakily now, but he managed to take down another bot, using his knife to cut his throat from behind him.

"Very good," Bård mused against his throat, kissing the soft skin lightly before moving his lips up to the side of his head, breathing heavily into his ear.

Vegard was sure that what bård did was meant to creep him out, the breaths he let out raspy, but Vegard only got more distracted -and slightly turned on to be honest - by it, and his hands had now visibly started shaking.

He wanted to turn his head, to look at Bård rather than the screen, but when he tried, bård pulled away and hit him on the back of his head, sending the curly hair in every direction.   
"Hey! Focus!" Bård ordered, looking angrily at him, and vegard couldn't do anything other than oblige.

This went on for a few minutes, and the longer he felt his brothers soft lips and wet tongue alternate between caressing and sucking on his neck, he felt more and more dizzy, his heartbeat raising dramatically and his breathing becoming ragged in his throat. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his thigh, it came so suddenly that vegard gasped in surprise, and bård only laughed in response.   
"I think you've done rather well, big brother," he mumbled as he swatted away vegards hand from his lap and sat with one leg on each side of him. He was blocking the view of the tv screen now, a devious grin playing on his lips as he looked at Vegard. 

"But that doesn't mean you should stop playing though," Bård clicked his tongue, and vegard wasted no time to grip the controller with both hands behind Bårds back, doing his best to steer the character he played as, but that wasn't really any use when he couldn't see anything other than the michevious little thing in front of him, leaning in closer to kiss his jaw. 

The poor character in the game ended up running into a wall for about half a minute before a bot found hom and shot him down, but by that time all attention had long since been averted from the game. The controller was lying on the sofa by itself, and vegards hands were on bårds thigh and cradling his neck, their lips connected in a heated kiss.  
The glasses that vegard had on his nose bothered a little, but Bård made no intentions of removing them, his hands switching between cupping his face, caressing his scruffy cheeks and running through his hair, gripping the black curly locks with a tight grip. He was relentless, shifting his lips against vegards and quick breathy moans coming muffled through his nose, and then he'd move away to nibble at his neck again, leaving a few bruises as he did so, before returning to his mouth, lavishing him with affectionate kisses.

Video game night was a rare thing now for them, and vegard had always enjoyed those nights, staying up until the break of dawn playing all sorts of video games, but if there was one thing he loved more, it was bårds lips. They always came with such a surprise, soft and eager, and with a distinct sweet taste that vegard always wanted more of. This time was no different, he eagerly pushed on to get more, and he was pleased to find bård willingly opening his mouth for him to explore. 

He broke the kiss momentarily, breathing heavily, his eyes resting on bårds wet, pink lips before looking up into his eyes. There was something anticipating in his blue eyes, the pupils dilated and eyelids halfway covering his eyes, making the blue irises seem darker than usual. 

"Now this is much more fun than video games," vegard grinned, and bård laughed, rolling his eyes before pushing on and their lips colliding again.


End file.
